


千万别惹Venom

by Philiaf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	千万别惹Venom

“Venom！别！住……哈啊！”  
Eddie整个人在床上躬起了身，他只不过就是开玩笑的称呼Venom是一个寄生虫而已，就像往常那样，然而这次Venom没有像以前只是耍一耍嘴皮子让Eddie像自己道歉，他直接用行动来教Eddie什么话该说，什么不该说。  
就像现在，他直接在Eddie体内刺激着人类男性最敏感的那一点——所谓的前列腺。效果可是大大超出他的预期，Eddie身前原本软塌塌的阴茎瞬间勃起，牛仔裤的裆部支起了雨伞，阴茎的轮廓清晰可见。这让Eddie异常煎熬，他想释放股间的欲望，可双手被Venom控制着，他只能夹着腿，靠着大腿的肉来挤压阴茎，想要快点射出来让自己好受点。此时他胸前挺立的乳头随着他每一次的动作摩擦着卫衣，一波波名为快感的细小电流从那里出发，在Eddie的体内乱窜，勃起的阴茎源源不断的冒出液体，裆部湿了一大片。  
天知道Venom从哪里学来的，他直接分出一小部分触手钻入Eddie阴茎顶端的铃口，在里面进出着。从未体验过的快感侵袭着Eddie的大脑。  
“哈！哈啊！Ve——Venom！不……我不行了！”  
“知道我不好惹了，对吗？”Venom从Eddie身体中分出一小部分，与他脸对脸，长长的舌头舔上Eddie的脸。  
“我错了，我真的知错了，求求你，给我个痛快。”Eddie带着哭腔求绕道。  
“好。”  
Venom回到了Eddie的体内，他没有还给对方自由，反而操控他的手解开了裤链，让蓄势待发的猛兽一跃而出。一直被紧缚住的阴茎得到了喘息，Eddie也松了口气，他整个人都松懈了下来，甚至忘记自己的手的操控权可不在他的手上。Venom趁势继续操控着他的手握住阴茎开始套弄起来。  
“哦！操！Venom！”Eddie气得直接爆了粗口，而接下来他就没有骂人的功夫了，Venom简直知道他身上所有的敏感点，蔓延开来的黑色触手在他身上撩拨着，他只有发出喘息声的份。  
现在的这个情况就像一个青壮年男性在给自己打手枪，而在衣服底下，视线看不到的地方，Venom在肆意妄为。他黑色的触手终于触碰到了Eddie身后的穴口，在周围画着圈。这让Eddie一连骂了好几声的“操”。  
“Venom！不行！”Eddie的抗议刚一出口，Venom的触手就扒开了穴口，撑平了褶皱，钻入湿润，柔软的肠道中。  
“嗯！不！”  
随着大小粗细不同的触手开始在Eddie体内进出，他的喘息变了调，他从未发出过这样的声音。  
Venom在操弄着他的后穴时又分出一条触手拽住他的舌头，在他的口腔中搅动。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着Eddie的嘴角流下。  
“唔！”Eddie突然拱起了身子，Venom的一条触手正正顶在刚才才刺激过的点上，再加上手上不轻不重的套弄，浓稠的精液射了出来，喷溅到了他的腿上，还有手上。  
但Venom还没有放过他的意思，他继续操纵对方的手套弄刚射完精而疲软下来的阴茎，一边让自己的触手顶在刚才那个点上。阴茎在两方的刺激下再次勃起，Venom则换了一种玩法，他将Eddie的手高举至头顶——这个让他觉得丢人的姿势太适合现在的Eddie了，然后细长的触手再次进入Eddie的铃口，开始抽插起来，而在后穴操弄的触手融合在一起，模仿着人类男性的阴茎开始在后穴进出。  
“操你的Venom！”Eddie用仅剩的力气从嘴中挤出这句话，然后便在这样的操弄下败下阵来，一阵阵黏腻的叫床声从他嘴中发出。  
Eddie的后穴被操得红肿，肠壁娇嫩的软肉在每一次抽插中牵带出来，肿胀不堪的阴茎在触手的阻碍下无法得到释放，Eddie从没有像现在这样难受过，他想要得到释放，他想要得到解脱。  
最终Venom玩腻了放过了Eddie，让他好好的射了出来。  
“这真的很有趣，我喜欢这样，我喜欢你的反应，咱们经常这样吧。”  
Venom的话让Eddie翻了个白眼，直接晕死过去了。


End file.
